Medical image data can be generated two-dimensionally or three-dimensionally using medical imaging methods (for example, computer tomography, nuclear spin tomography, or x-ray apparatus). The image data is increasingly stored as digital image data or digital image data sets and made available to the treatment staff in an image-assisted treatment.
Image-assisted treatment is made possible using monitors or using digital film viewers (light boxes), and in further developments of this technology, the user has the option of altering the representation of the image or the image data themselves using inputs on the monitor or light box.
If touch-sensitive monitors (monitors and digital film viewers or light boxes are collectively referred to herein as “monitors”) are used, a user can provide an input via the screen.
Inputs can be made using the hands and/or fingers, or also by using input pens. Using an input pen to enter commands is described in WO 02/00297 A2. In this disclosure, a simple touch pen is used to input data on a touch-sensitive screen. Such methods are also used to input data on computers with touch-sensitive screens or on PDAs.